planetfandomcom-20200222-history
Moho
Moho is the second-largest planet and the one closest to Kerbol, with an orbital period of 102 days, the shortest in the Kerbol system, and an orbital velocity ranging from 12-18km/s, is also the fastest celestial body in Kerbal Space Program. It is the Mercury analogue. Moho lacks an atmosphere and natural satellites. The planet gets its name from the ''Moho''rovičić discontinuity, the boundary between the Earth's crust and mantle. Moho's inclined, low, and eccentric orbit and lack of atmosphere or moons (for aerobraking and gravity assists, respectively) make encountering the planet relatively difficult. Without an atmosphere to retain or block heat, Moho's daytime surface temperatures can exceed 300°C, making radiators an absolute necessity if any part (such as drills or engines) must be cool to operate both safely and effectively. In-game Description Topography Moho's surface ranges from light brown highlands to dark brown basins, possibly the product of volcanism. Its highest point is in its northern hemisphere at an altitude of 6817 m. Moho's heavy cratering suggests erosion caused by tidal friction with Kerbol. Moho has a very deep well at its geographic north pole, called the Northern Sinkhole. The Mohole is about 4.6 kilometers deep, and has a descending angle of 80 degrees. “Moho's Secrets Revealed” The hole is a glitch in the procedural generation of terrain; many other bodies with land at the north pole have similar bugs.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-e5SGynBJ4Y Despite,the appearance of another hole at the geographic south pole in Map View, one does not exist. The Mohole can destroy craft and kill Kerbals that fall into it. Biomes Moho has 12 biomes. It is one of two bodies (the other being Ike) that have their own North and South Pole biome. Biome list Orbital Statistics Mohosynchronous and semi-synchronous orbits are impossible — they would require altitudes of and respectively, both of which are beyond Moho's sphere of influence. Reference Frames Solar System Counterpart Moho is the apparent Kerbol System analog of the planet Mercury. Both share a similar cratered landscape, like most bodies with little to no atmosphere. Due to the lack of an atmosphere to retain heat, Moho and Mercury are freezing on the night side and, relative to Earth, extremely hot on the day side. Both planets are the closest to their respective stars and lack natural satellites. However, Moho has a brown surface, while Mercury has a dark grey surface. In addition, Mercury has a tenuous atmosphere of about 10⁻¹³ kPa while Moho has no atmosphere; although, a pressure of 10⁻¹³ kPa (≃ 10⁻¹⁵ atm) would be rendered "unmeasurable" by the PresMat Barometer and register in KSP as a vacuum. Gallery Moho_800_map.gif | A topographic height map of Moho as at Version 0.18.2 made with the ISA MapSat plugin. Moho_landing.png | A successful landing at Moho pre-0.18. Note the engines still overheating. Moho Landing 0.23.5.png | A successful landing in 0.23.5, after Moho's color was changed and its superheated atmosphere was removed. The walls of the basins are quite steep. Probewedge.jpg | A probe wedged in the 5 km deep lava well at the north pole. Moho_flyby.png | A probe performing a Moho flyby. BillSmile.png | Bill Kerman having the time of his life wedged in the Northern Mohole. HannyNMohole.png | Hanny Kerman wedged in the Northern Mohole sideways. Lots of orientation jittering was observed. Changes ;0.90 * Added biomes ;0.21 *New, procedurally generated, textures added, with higher detail craters. ;0.18 * Entirely changed more cratered surface. * Color changed from red to brown. * No more superheated atmosphere. * No longer tidally locked. * Mass reduced. ;0.17 * Initial Release Notes Category:Celestials Category:Planets